


Incomplete

by Greta_Z



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Z/pseuds/Greta_Z
Summary: 【中長篇】英熊//種李得李//Doon療癒向，HE（不是小甜餅，發糖會比較慢～）
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 9





	1. 楔子

本文渣第一次動筆，歡迎各位大大指點指點~

聽完DEVIL專後被歌曲裏的鼓勵信息感動了~ 決定動筆寫一篇治癒向的文。CP是官配的英熊、Doon和雙李，會有其他橋家人客串登場。HE，但不是小甜餅，糖會發得比較慢～

盡量不OOC，第一個是金建學視線2.0

\----------------------------

**楔子**

「建學哥，你的咖啡。」

一聽是熟悉的聲音，就知道某個熱心的初級空乘員又被上級使喚當跑腿來給新來又看起來不好親近的金副機長送餐，畢竟駕駛艙通常只有「阿哥」、「阿姐」，或者起碼是資深空服員才能進。

「哦，謝啦，建熙。」

「放了雙份的奶球和糖喔，放心吧！」

當著執飛同僚的面突然被拐著彎爆出自己這個大塊頭喝不了苦的，讓金建學突然尷尬了一下。不過他也知道建熙是無心的，大概只是擔心一反常態說要喝咖啡的自己喝不下去而已。

如果不是待會下崗後有推不掉的約，而機上可選擇的提神飲料只有咖啡… 他當年可是可以連續執行36小時幀察任務的金「牛人」啊！

「謝了。快要開始下降了，機艙估計在忙，建熙你也快回去吧！」

「呃，好的哥。不好喝告訴我喔！」

聽到關門的聲音，金副機長抿了一口咖啡，一邊試圖忽略機艙裏的目光，就聽到無線電傳來空域管控員的聲音。

「Aisana 7607，Decent follow discretion, Maintain FL150.」  
（韓亞7607，下降保持到15000英尺，時間自己掌握）

「Clear 150 Standby, Leaving 410，Aisana 7607.」（回覆指令，準備下降） 「副機長，通知艙裏準備下降。」

「收到。」他熟練地拿起對講機，開始了李抒澔笑稱的「低頻廣播」：「Cabin crew please be ready for landing. Cabin crew please be ready for landing. 」(機艙人員準備下降）

「Aisana 7607，Contact Incheon Radar，120.1」  
（請聯繫仁川到場雷達管制，代碼120.1）

剛進入仁川的空域範圍，金建學就聽到一把他太熟悉的聲音，畢竟他們曾經一起執行過太多把生死置於渡外任務。

=====

金建學跟李建熙剛出禁區，他一開手機就接到損友的電話：「建學兒，一起吃飯唄。」

「沒空，你找別人蹭飯去。」

「幹嘛，約了空姐玩啊？」

平時李抒澔逗他玩，他都可以意思意思地跟這個哥槓一下，但今天不知是因為咖啡因還是什麼原因，他直接一句「要回家」就掛斷了電話。身旁的建熙見他似乎心情不好，靜靜地陪他走到公交站入口就直接揮手離開了。

剛執行完15小時的紐約直飛首爾航班的金建學其實很想直接回到他的小公寓，在自己的床上好好睡上一覺。但今晚是這個月的第一個星期六，他必須回到那個家吃飯，雷打不動。即便是他這個不在戶籍上的人也必須出席，儘管在戶籍上的那個人估計又無影了。

======

「回來了。」

依舊是那樣冷若冰霜的問候。金建學經常懷疑自己是在現任南韓陸軍副司令長金鎮宇上將的辦公室，而不是家裏。

「嗯。」

父子倆就這樣坐在客廳的兩角，副司令長繼續看他的晚報，副機長繼續…危然挺坐地數著天花板的吊燈有多少塊水晶。

直到樓梯間傳來咚咚的枴杖聲，建學的肩膀才稍微放鬆下來。

「建學回來了。」

「奶奶。你的腰還好嗎？」

「沒事，老毛病，不礙事。你們兩個不吃飯嗎？」 彷彿知道那倆父子一定會跟上，滿頭白髮、步履闌珊但雙眼依然明亮的老太太一個轉身就直接往飯廳走去，直接在已擺滿飯菜的飯桌上首巍然坐下。

當各人都坐下後，老太太只是快速瞥了右手下方的空位子一眼，就若無其事地朗聲宣布開飯。

席間除了老太太偶爾問候建學的近況，和傭人來回的腳步聲，幾乎可聞落針聲。但畢竟在座的是兩位從小接受禮儀培訓的世家小姐和兩位從小接受軍訓長大的軍人，而這個家最跳脫的人偏偏不在場，因此也無人覺得意外。

終於吃完這頓飯，建學擁抱了老太太就直接離開了這棟典型的江南別墅。正準備走就聽到一聲溫婉的挽留：「建學，等一下！」

「伯母，怎麼了嗎？」看見金夫人只穿著室內拖鞋就走出來，忍不住還是加了一句：「外面挺涼的。」

金建學當軍後金家對外通常稱他是金鎮宇已故弟弟的獨子，因此他就順而稱金夫人為「伯母」，畢竟他沒法稱她為「母親」，但他也不願太過見外地稱她為「金夫人」。儘管她無法把金建學視為己出，在他被帶回金家後她也從無虧待過他，金英助有的他一樣有。

「你…把這些小菜拿著吧。英姐做的。」

接過沉甸甸的紙袋：「好的，替我謝謝英姐。」

當他以為他們的對話已經結束，

「那…英助。最近有跟你聯絡嗎？」

他就在想這個名字甚麼時候會出現：「沒有。我有發過kkt，但他沒回。」

「好吧，我其實也料到了… 你早點回去休息吧。」

=====

在便利店等麵泡好時，他打開了手上那一大袋的食物盒，各色葷素的醃菜中有特別大的一盒桔梗葉泡菜，沒有放蘿蔔絲。那是建學的最愛，也是他少數會吃的蔬菜。英姐平常醃泡菜是一定會放蘿蔔的，除非收到特別吩咐。

而金家只有他一個人不愛吃醃蘿蔔。

或許永遠保持著距離的交流對我們這對被逼上崗的母子都好吧，在便利店用桔梗葉送著泡麵的男人如此想到。

他其實不清楚自己對這個家是甚麼感覺。剛被帶到這個富麗堂皇的「家」，被逼著認識陌生的「家人」時，八歲的他極度抗拒。八歲的孩子已經懂事了，知道甚麼是私生子，而電視劇裏的私生子永遠是被人看低的。而他的親生父親，就如同電視劇裏的大人，對他要不從沒好臉色，要不直接視而不見。或許對於金鎮宇來說，他就是一個年少輕狂過後突然冒出的包袱。年少的他在住進金家一個月後，就對自己發誓，雖然現在自己因為沒了媽而必須寄人籬下，但等到他19歲成年，就要離開這個屋子，永不回頭。

他是甚麼時候開始變了？開始在意金家的人了？對了，是他開始接受金英助做他的朋友。

除去一開始對陌生人的天然戒備心，這個溫順又熱情的金家嫡子開始笨拙地嘗試找他一起玩耍。一開始是在他放學回家時假裝不小心的把球踢到他腳下，後來是抱怨說一個人打遊戲無趣而硬拉他到自己的房間。久而久之，他們這對同父異母的兄弟成為了玩伴，建學會嚇跑硬逼著哥哥請客的高年級同學，而英助會在父親突擊考問他們的學業時偷偷提示弟弟答案。

隨著兄弟倆愈漸長大，金建學開始漸漸覺得自己是這個家的一份子了，他甚至跟隨金家的傳統報考了軍校。直到他因為任務受傷而決定退伍。雖然金鎮宇對於自己的兒子比自己早脫軍服的決定並不滿意，但畢竟長子在陸軍的前途光明，他也就沒說甚麼。然而金建學還在家復健，他哥就突然扔了一個炸彈，一聲不響的申請退伍，然後離家出走了。

半年內侄子受傷退伍，獨子也突然退伍失蹤，這讓金上將差點氣得見閻王，也讓世代行軍的金家在軍隊裏飽受非議。而這氣就發在了被認為知情不報，甚至教疏金英助離家出走的金建學身上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 代表nim，我對你不住！（就偏偏你姓金啊
> 
> 本人不是航空專業，單純是很喜歡Airplane舞台才用了這個設定。飛航管控的用語是參考網上的資料寫的，如有錯處歡迎指出。


	2. 初見（上）

**章一. 初見（上）**

在金家的晚飯總是讓他味同嚼蠟，在三扒兩下吃完真正的晚飯後，金建學猶豫了一下，還是撥通了金英助的電話。

第三次，依舊沒人接。他都要放棄聽到人聲了，電話卻終於被接起來。

「建學啊，怎麼了？」

「喂，哥。在忙嗎？」

「嗯，對。老師有兩組客戶同時回歸，我已經一個月沒睡足過八個小時！」依舊是那把開朗熱情的嗓音。

「對不起，這麼忙還找你。就是…今天我回去吃飯了，伯母問我有沒有見過你…你還是給她打個電話吧。」

「喔，好的…不好意思，你又被老爺子罵了吧！」電話那頭傳來英助擔心焦急的聲音，如同每一次他被那個人教訓時一樣，彷彿他還是比金英助矮一個頭的小屁孩一樣。

他忍不住笑出了聲，為生人勿近的嗓音添上一層溫度：「沒事，還能不習慣嗎？你都離家出走多久了！」

他瞬間就覺得自己說錯話了，但靜默了片刻後傳來的卻是金英助極其真誠的一句：「謝謝你，建學。」

金英助不用問也知道建學肯定寧願站著挨罵也沒有透漏一丁點他的消息。他知道自己當初突然離家出走最對不起的就是這個在家裡本來就地位微妙的弟弟，但也是這個弟弟鼓勵他勇敢追求自己真正想做的事。

誰成想名逾韓國軍政界的金家那位前途無限的大少爺金英助中尉突然申請退伍離家出走，居然是跑去給時裝造型師當學徒！只有他這個不能公開的弟弟清楚，他真正的熱情其實一直是時尚。即便26歲才突然半路出家，投身到一個競爭激烈的行業裏，但他依然帶著無比的熱情一步一步地堅持著。在這裡，他不是金家的大少爺，僅僅是熱愛時尚的金英助。

掛了建學的電話後，他就繼續專注於改手上的衣服去了。韓國音樂產業極為發達，基本上歌手和偶像發新歌都要上各家音樂節目打歌，每個舞台都要換一套不同打歌服，而且服裝還需要改裝以容納戴在身上的耳機和麥克風接收器以及各種舞台需要。偶像團體的打歌期通常動輒兩三個星期，根據人數多寡，造型團隊一次可能要準備近百套服裝，以及相配的首飾與妝髮造型的樣稿，還要在活動期跟著藝人跑通告。

金英助所在的工作室雖然規模不大，但近年在業內頗有聲譽，客戶不少，這次同時有兩組新進團體準備下週回歸，工作室最近所有人都在加班加點地準備他們的打歌造型，他差點以為自己回了軍營！

「英助，你能進來一下嗎？」

「馬上來，老師。」放下手上剛縫好了花邊的絲質襯衫，金英助邊回顧自己最近的工作表現，邊忐忑地看著老師關上辦公室的門。『我最近應該沒再搞錯設計圖稿吧…』

「英助啊，你們最近都辛苦了！」

「不辛苦，我最近學到蠻多的~」這是真心話。所謂學徒，基本上就是一邊幹著雜活，一邊用眼睛偷師，偶爾有疑問就請教一下前輩或者老師。出社會後就不會再有像學校裡那種手把手，把知識喂進你嘴裡的事發生。最近工作量雖然重，但同時能學到的也一樣多。

「呃，是這樣，一個以前很關照我的前輩要推出新人，想找我們負責造型，我想讓你先去幫我去前期接洽一下，主要是初步了解一下他們想要的風格和預算。一個男solo，是出道所以預算不會很多，但是他們第一個唱跳愛豆。案子雖然不大，但他們製作社還是很重視的，正好給你歷練一下。」

=====

兩天後的早上，第一次負責案子的金英助帶著剛從服裝設計系畢業的實習生小安在迷了幾次路後終於站在了長漢坪的一棟辦公樓前。

『冷靜，金英助。你可以的，這只是前期溝通而已。』

「你好，是Dali Studio的金先生嗎？」

「呃…對。你好，我是金英助。」這家製作社的員工也太好相與了吧，還特意出來迎接我們！

然後他就發現大概所有第一次來的人都會有這樣的待遇，畢竟這間公司的入口在地下一層，你從大樓正門入是找不到入口的。

英助一踏進會議室就收到一個標準的九十度鞠躬外加一聲明亮的「你好！」，英助在離開金家後已經很久沒有見過行得這麼標準的禮了！對方抬起頭後他才發現男孩原來比他矮半個頭，作為偶像似乎有點身高不足，但精緻的五官讓人無法忽視，大而深邃的眼眸裏散發出清晰可見的自信，讓他幾乎無法移開雙眼。

「你好，我是RBW的代表金度勳，這位是我們即將出道的新人，煥雄。」

英助回過神來，握過金代表伸出來的手，才找回自己的精神開始這次會議。

『他會火的。』他對自己說：『我會讓他在台上發光發熱的！』

=====

與此同時，正在休假的金建學毫不意外地在健身房進行重量訓練。或者更準確來說，是在指導李抒澔進行重量訓練。不過如果你問正坐在舉重儀上的人，他會糾正你是「強迫」而不是「指導」。

「我好像是來找你吃飯，而不是做什麼破體能訓練的！我以為你不做教官很久了！」

「準確來說，你是來找我殺時間的，哥。而我殺時間的方法就是健身。」說完繼續往桿上加重量。

在看到李抒澔終於到極限了，金•前魔鬼教官•建學終於大發慈悲的說去吃飯吧。然後當他們在炸雞店大快朵頤，以及李抒澔第109次開玩笑說金建學在殘殺同類後，李抒澔終於說出他今天來找金建學的真正目的。

「職業分享講座？你們高中的講座找我幹嘛，不是應該找舊生嗎？而且你又不是不知道我認生的毛病。」

「拜託，機師是隨便一個學校都能出一個的嗎？又不是你唸的那種貴族學校。是我以前的理科老師找我回去做分享，順便讓我找一下其他業內的人，你是我認識的唯一一個空軍跟民航都幹過的機師，職業講座當然要給學生分享多一點不同職業啊。對了，你有相熟的口才好的空姐嗎？也一併叫來唄。」

「口才好的…空姐沒有，空少要嗎？欸，不對，那即便我經驗是豐富一點，但也要能說話才行吧！」

「要，當然要，我又沒有職業歧視。空少還比較少見呢！至於你，你沒問題的，你到時把那些小不點全當成啞鈴就好，保證你出口成章！」

也不知道自己是怎麼被李抒澔一本正經的胡說八道給忽悠到的，總之結論就是他一個不善言詞、極度認生的民航機師下周五要去給台章高中的高三生做職業分享，還順便拐來一個李建熙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英熊終於見面啦，撒花～  
> 還有你們都知道誰唸台章高吧
> 
> （終於沒有航空名詞，但stylist的設定還是搞得我一個頭兩個大… 我到底為什麼這麼偏愛職業設定！？有任何錯處歡迎指點。
> 
> 另外有人發現我埋的小彩蛋嗎？“Dali”除了是知名超現實藝術家薩爾瓦多•達利的姓外，也是月亮“달이”的韓語發音喔～


	3. 初見（下）

**章二. 初見（下）**

「Seoul Control，Aisana 109，Leaving 7800 for 210，Initially Proposed 410.」  
（首爾區域，這裡是韓亞109，通過7800英尺至21000英尺，最終目標高度41000英尺。）

「Aisana 109, Seoul Control, Roger, Cancel Restriction Climb and Maintain FL410.」  
（韓亞109，這裡是首爾空域，收到。取消上升高度限制，保持41000英尺。）

「Cancel Restriction, Climb and Maintain FL410, Aisana 109.」（機長回覆指令）

在完成爬升，關掉客艙的安全帶燈號後，空乘的第二個戰場就來了，不過駕駛艙倒是可以鬆一口氣。通常機師們可能還會閒聊幾句，但今天搭檔的是金建學，其不好親近的傳聞可是在其轉職入社不久後就傳遍了公司上下，因此機長也就沒有自討沒趣地撩對方閒聊。

誰都不知道這位擁有著低沉嗓音、外表粗曠的前空軍精英其實只是「一隻極度認生的肌肉小雞」而已（李抒澔的原話）。而一向在外人面前沉默寡言的小雞，今天倒是破天荒地主動打破了駕駛艙的沉默：「呃…前輩，我想請教點事。」

「啊？怎麼了，金副機長？」

「前輩是航空系畢業的吧。我想問一下…就是關於航空系的事情… 我答應了人過幾天去高中做職業分享，但我自己是軍校畢業的，不知道航空學院是怎樣的…」天知道金建學為了問出這短短幾句話做了多少分鐘的心理建設… 儘管答應李抒澔答應得很勉強，但他是一個承諾了就一定全力以赴的人。因為不知道孩子們會不會問關於報考航校的細節，而韓亞絕大部分機師都是航校出身的。文機長更是公司裏，甚至業內都少見的資深女機師，即便是他這個不愛打聽的人都聽過其當年航校專業課萬年第一的傳聞。難得有機會一起執飛，金建學決定放下自己認生的毛病，鼓起勇氣主動一次。

文機長似乎也對他的害羞和溫順感到意外，畢竟她在行內打滾多年，大部分異性同僚初見時都對她有天然的輕視，其中又以空軍出身的尤甚。

「原來是個害羞的弟弟啊！」文機長在心裏說到，感概自己大概是老了，也成了自己最鄙視的那種道聽途說、先入為主的人。

「行啊，待會在釜山降落後，在宿舍附近一起吃個飯吧，姐我知道家超棒的豬肉湯飯店。」大概是對建學的認生（還有低沉的嗓音）感到莫名親切，文星伊決定主動請這個貌似人緣不大好的後輩吃飯。

=====

「同學們，大家好。我叫金建學，呃…是一名民航機師…」

「建學哥你這樣不行。自信一點，你可以的！你這份稿子寫得很好啊，深入簡出，」

李建熙正要繼續幫建學彩排，就聽到一把好聽的聲音不客氣地調侃道：「建學兒，拿出你當年當魔鬼教官的氣勢來！」

看著發射殺人目光的建學哥，建熙對於來人狹隘的微笑和吊兒郎當的姿態不由皺起了眉頭，這就是邀請他們來做講座的前輩？

「來啦，」建學對於這位始作俑者此刻是沒甚麼好臉色的：「你遲到了吧？」

「欸，是你們早到好吧？分享是10點開始沒錯，但沒那麼快到我們啊！」

「你不是說講座結束之後之後還有一對一諮詢？你總要告訴我們那怎麼進行吧！」

長得像狐狸的男人歪頭撓了一下頭髮：「嚶？我沒發電郵給你嗎？哦，估計是我昨天顧著破關忘了，哈哈。」李抒澔不好意思地瞇起眼睛笑了起來。

一下子變得像小孩的模樣讓李建熙意外了一下，金建學看到建熙意外的表情就猜到他大概也要被這個哥笑起來格外無害的表情給騙了，「哦對，這是李抒澔，仁川的航空交管員，別看他這副模樣，其實年紀比我大。」

「你就是建學說的那個孩子啊，我是李抒澔，你好～」再次露出了他招牌的笑眼。

「你好，前輩，」儘管一開始覺得這個人不靠譜，建熙依然恭恭敬敬地打了招呼：「我叫李建熙。待會多多指教。」

「叫我抒澔哥就好。談不上指教，我也是被理科老師給忽悠來的，順便拉上建學這個墊背的，哈哈。」

建熙有點分不清這個哥到底是在開玩笑還是他本來就是這麼說話的，唯有笑笑不搭話。

=====

「台章高的大家好！我是當年英語不及格，天天被姜主任追著跑，現在要天天講英語，在仁川追著飛機跑的航空交通管制員，李抒澔。」

與前面沉悶冗長的演講不同，李抒澔從開場就收穫了學生們的歡呼。他將航空管制員這個大部分人不了解或者無意了解的職業講得生動有趣又充滿挑戰性，建熙確定他在不少學生們臉上看見了嚮往的神情。

『他大概就是以前老師所說的那種天生的演講者吧！』建熙看著台上從容自信的李抒澔想到。同為講者的自己也不自覺地投入進他的分享裏，視線一直沒離開那雙滿載幽默的笑眼。

=====

李抒澔精彩的演講為航空業的分享開了個好頭；而金建學儘管一開始依然略微緊繃，但機師這個職業好像自帶光環，加上前戰鬥機師的頭銜，依然獲得不少掌聲和男同學的歡呼聲；李建熙最後生動又平易近人的分享，加上高大帥氣的外型則是為他贏得不少女生的尖叫聲，為航空三人組的分享畫上完美句號，也讓之後的一對一諮詢大排長龍。

航空管制畢竟是冷門職業，因此李抒澔的諮詢提前結束了。在跑去實驗室跟老師敘了會兒舊後回來見另外兩人依然在忙著回答著各種提問、甚至是合照要求，他無視了建學隔空發來的求助目光，給對方發了一個餐廳位置就鞋底抹油先閃人了。

「我今天是一定要宰這小兔崽子一頓恨的！」

終於脫身的建學正打算帶著建熙去找李抒澔，建熙卻突然朝著離校的學生們走去，不一會兒還拐著一個一臉不情願的男生回來。

「臭東柱，看到我都不打招呼！」他們兩個長得蠻像的，這是建熙的弟弟？

「你幹嘛突然跑到我學校來了？」男孩一邊嘗試掙脫對方的魔爪，一邊嘗試補救被對方弄亂的頭髮。

「喔，對了建學哥，這是我表弟孫東柱，也是台章高的高三生。」突然見到陌生人，本來還在跟建熙打鬧的男孩突然就安靜了下來，不確定地抬頭喵了金建學一眼，小聲地說了一句「你好」後又把頭地下去了。

建學看著男孩顫抖著的修長睫毛，不由自主地在心裡說了一句：『好漂亮！』然後似乎是察覺到自己的心思，慌張地回了一句比預期響亮的「你好，東柱！」，嚇得男孩又抬頭看了他一眼。

建熙以為表弟被金建學低沉的嗓音嚇到，連忙手舞腳動地解釋「建學哥人很好」。弄得本來還很嫌棄自家表哥的東柱突然笑出聲來：「沒有啦，我只是沒想到建學哥會直接喊我『東柱』而已～」

當小孩隨即意識到自己順著健熙的話喊了金建學為「建學哥」，就立即開始轉移話題：「啊你不是說請我吃飯嗎？」

還在回想著男孩笑顏的金建學在聽到東柱對著建熙略帶撒嬌地說起吃飯，沒多想就下意識開口了：「東柱xi餓了吧，要不跟我們去吃飯？」

「來吧，哥請你吃烤肉。」建熙自動忽略了今天是李抒澔買單的事實，心裡已經在盤算到底是吃五花肉還是牛肋骨好，以致他完全沒發現金建學異於平常的主動。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全員登場撒花～
> 
> 感謝星伊努那的客串登場！  
> 原本飛釜山的機長只是一帶而過的無名氏，但寫著寫著就成獨立角色了！簡短重現一下玟星請後輩吃糖葫蘆的美談~
> 
> 24是我定了人物設定，真正開始動筆後發現最難寫的人物，因為故事設定基本是圍繞13走的，但其實種李得李是我私心最喜歡的一對。  
> 這裡說一下4對2的初印象不好一事，3是4的朋友和尊敬的前輩，而4是一個善良又護短的娃，對於2在3緊張的時候火上澆油的皮勁自然不贊同。至於2其實就是想讓3放鬆，不過在不熟識他的人看來，的確可能會覺得不合時宜。（筆者：放心，之後2會進入4的護短範圍內的。）


	4. 晚一點開始也沒關係

**章三. 晚一點開始也沒關係**

（這篇是英熊。）

丁輝人發現英助最近比平時更拼命了！白天跟著王王跑打歌行程，晚上回來繼續為煥雄的出道曲造型做資料收集和畫圖稿，開會時發言也比以往多了。英助每天不是在出外勤，就是窩在辦公室，以致輝人都以為自己是黑心僱主了。側面敲打了他幾次要勞逸結合，甚至出動到「不睡會早衰」的說辭，他才願意放棄在工作室打地舖的計劃回家睡覺。

當初金英助是她力排眾議招進來的，合夥人都覺得被業內人譽為「鬼才造型師」的丁輝人是徹底瘋了才會招一個軍校出身、毫無相關經驗的大齡青年進來做造型助理。儘管他來應聘時的作品集內容並不成熟，但她依然看在他的勇氣和潛質聘用了他。這一年裏他也的確用自己的毅力和進步來證明了她的眼光沒錯，因此輝人才決定把RBW的新案子交給英助，以此來歷練他。

今天輝人帶著英助和小安來RBW跟他們的企劃組確定MV的造型設計，順便為藝人量身。跟企劃組落實了造型，她吩咐兩人去為煥雄量身後，就熟門熟路地跑去製作部找自己的髮小玩去了。

英助是在舞蹈室找到的人。門後未施脂粉的男孩不知在跟伴舞們說著什麼笑話，連眼梢都帶著笑意，整個人洋溢著少年感。但當音樂響起那下，男孩的眼神立馬就變了，細小的身軀裏不知哪來的能量，整支舞跳得力量感十足的同時又充滿動感。儘管男孩只穿著簡單的黑tee和運動長褲，沒做造型的髮梢還滴著汗，英助卻覺得他耀眼得像有無數射燈打在他身上一樣。他突然不敢想像煥雄站在舞台上，穿上他有份做的服裝後的模樣會有多驚艷。

現在 是你點亮了我的光芒  
沿著那光的來源  
讓這黑暗變得明亮  
讓緊閉的門扉再次敞開

在音樂再次結束後，英助才終於敲門而入。看到來人，男孩依然是標準的90度鞠躬，隨即的“你好”卻顯得有些不確定。

「我們是來替你量身的。」英助解釋道。

「喔，是啊…」男孩似乎用了整整兩秒鐘才消化下對方的話：「麻煩你們了！」

煥雄禮貌地請伴舞老師去休息後，就帶著兩人往衣帽間去。因為鏡頭下一切細節都會被放大，為了確保服裝合身，除了一般的三圍和肩寬，藝人的四肢長度甚至脖圍等都會被仔細記錄起來。丈量時英助的手一直無意地擦過煥雄的身體，英助似乎能感覺到男孩隨著每次意外接觸而加重的呼吸。意識到男孩對於陌生接觸的緊張，英助在替男孩量脖圍前放輕聲看著對方的眼睛說道：「放輕鬆，別緊張。我現在要幫你量脖圍。」

「嗯。」

得到男孩的回應後，英助才站直身，把軟尺輕輕地圈著對方的頸脖。

低頭檢查軟尺上的刻度時，他才發覺兩人的距離太近了，他甚至能感覺到男孩帶著淡淡茉莉花香的氣息就打在他的鎖骨上。一確定完數值後，他就往後踏把距離拉開了。『金英助你是第一次幫人量身嗎？慌甚麼！』

「呃…可以了，謝謝。」

「不用。麻煩你了。」

「你練習很辛苦吧？」看著煥雄紅起來的臉，本來在心裡默念著P.R.O.的英助還是沒能控制住自己脫口而出的話。

「不會啊，很快樂！」男孩燦爛的笑容一下晃花了他的眼睛，他情不自禁地就舉起手機把這張笑臉拍下來了。

直到三秒後男孩的反射弧終於意識到這件事，英助才立即扯了個藉口：「我們要幫你拍幾張照，呃…最好有不同表情的，給我們搭配造型參考用的。」

照是要拍的，但通常是像監獄犯人的身份照一樣，正面和側面的全身和大頭各一張，只差不用舉名牌。不過在旁記錄的小安沒有拆穿英助，這是她入職後第一個參與前期作業的案子，她一直到很久以後都以為這是Dali的慣例。

=====

【Ravn K. 傳來6張照片】

【Ravn K.：煥雄，這是今天拍的照片，你練習加油~💪🏾💪🏾】

呂煥雄也不知道自己是怎麼了，平常對跳舞、唱歌和表演以外的事都極度被動，慢人十拍的人，今天突然鬼使神差地主動問來替自己量身的造型老師要了電話號碼。然後像是自己也覺得莫名其妙，緊忙補充：「我想要今天拍的照片…」

「我只是覺得他蠻好相處的… 畢竟我們以後也是合作夥伴嘛。」煥雄在床上一邊點開kkt，一邊習慣性地自言自語。

照片很好看，不像新來的經紀人拍的那樣全無構圖和比例可言。雖然沒有他自己拍的那種被李健熙戲稱為「踩高蹺」的比例那麼好，但也看起來符合偶像的標準身高。

【謝謝，金老師。照片拍得很好看。】想起今天金英助說他還不是老師，叫他英助哥就好。看著對方稱呼後輩的「煥雄」，他猶豫了一下還是咬牙把【英助xi】改成【英助哥】發送了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （跪指壓板中）跟經紀人謝罪！那只是5的濾鏡開太大而已（推卸責任中…）
> 
> 感謝我們的丁老師（和安老師）客串登場！  
> （說明一下小安這個名字是我寫第一章時隨手改的，因為覺得英助不應該單獨出席初次會議，不是黑金。黑金在橋當唱作歌手。）
> 
> 其實本人私心認為卡夾前的服裝真心…就是靠顏撐著的，但因為很喜歡出道曲，所以保留了。這篇形容熊舞姿的部分真的寫到我掉頭髮！我是一個想情節是以畫面而非文字主導的人，把畫面轉換成文字對於我一個長年中文不及格的文渣來說其實是一種折磨，因此真心請各位原諒我的小學生文筆，也歡迎留言指教~
> 
> 另外鑒於連續兩章有媽木登場，因為怕有讀者介意所以特別說一下，其實一開始只是因為筆者改名無能，因此才讓橋家各人客串了一些有一定戲份或者可能會重複出現的角色，也都盡量給予他們每人一條獨立的角色線(character arc)，因為我真的很愛這些人～（我所有入坑的韓團偏偏都是橋家的，長漢坪的水有毒！）如果真的造成大家閱讀的困擾，我會考慮之後減少借用真人名姓這件事，我們留言區見喔~


End file.
